The Bastard Malfoy
by The Griffindor Hatstall
Summary: The end of the war dredges up some well kept pureblood secrets. How deep will Harry Fall? Would he even want to escape?
1. Chapter 1

AN-Winter break gave me a minute to get some writing done. He is something floating in my brain. Remember, if I owned this Sirius, Fred and Remus wouldn't be dead. Not to mention I would rule the world. I have no beta so forgive me for any mistakes. Reviews are love.

September 1st at Kings Cross Station was always the busiest day of the year. Even the muggles knew that it would be oddly busy. Strange people walking around in their pajamas speaking in what accounted to most as gibberish. This particular September 1st was different though. This one would be the first start of term since the end of the war, meaning it was the first time that Harry was going to get to actually enjoy the year.

Harry had spent the summer between the Burrow and the newly discovered Potter Manor. His Godfather Sirius had officially been pardoned the week after the war. The next day he had gone down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life, Remus Lupin. The day after that, they were married in a small ceremony at the ministry. Before they had taken off to Eastern Europe for their honeymoon Sirius had taken Harry to his father's home and Harry had spent all summer getting it back to its previous splendor.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all arrived at Kings cross together. He searched the crowds for any returning friends and for his Godfather who was supposed to see him off. When he finally spotter Sirius he was pulling a trunk behind him and having a conversation with someone he couldn't see. As he drew closer he saw Remus trailing behind holding a baby girl. Pushing his way through the crowd Sirius spots Harry and pulls him in for a hug.

"Married life looks good on you Padfoot" Harry says with a smile before turning to Remus "And who is this pretty little thing?"

"This is Delphini Aurora Black, and I am hoping you will agree to be her Godfather. " Remus says with a Grin. Harry's eyes light up at the thought. "It took a little longer at the Bulgarian Ministry then we thought it would. We worried we would miss the train. The adoption wasn't final until this morning, and the paperwork for the portkey was a nightmare!"

"Adopting, I had no idea!" Harry says shocked

"Well I have been trying to fix this since before Azkaban, but complications forced me to stop. She shouldn't have had to be alone like that. Neither of you should have." Harry's eyes glaze over in confusion trying to figure out how 15 years would have made a difference in a baby.

"Siri, it's not your fault." A petite girl with perfect black curls, grey eyes and porcelain skin says stepping out from behind the depressed man.

"Mia, your family. You were their heir you don't abandon family like that, and they both know it" Sirius says with fierce determination causing Harry even more confusion. Harry doesn't get to dwell on his confusion for long when a screech startles him. Upon turning around he sees a snarling Narcissa Malfoy attempting to be restrained by Draco. Before anyone can blink Sirius is standing between them taking the brunt of his cousin's wrath.

"What is that filthy bastard doing here? Haven't you taken enough gold from our vaults to keep your worthlessly pathetic face in Russia where we dumped you?" The fire in her eyes only grows when she see's the infant in Remus's arms "And that little bastard was supposed to be sent to muggle orphanage! By the time I get through with you there won't be enough left to stain the Malfoy or the Black names!"

By this time Draco has a hard hold on her, the confusion evident in his eyes. He looks between Mia and Delphini. Once his eyes lock with Mia's the full realization of the situation dawns on him making him stumble. It's Mia who speaks up finally breaking the tension. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione Black and that is my sister Delphini." Fully masking her emotions she holds out her hand to Harry to shake it which he promptly does before she turns to a dumbfounded Draco "It's good to meet you, I've seen the prophet and you are both quite brave."

"What she is, is a worthless bastard who doesn't know her place!" Narcissa screams causing Sirius to start to object before Mia speaks up again.

"Is that any way to speak to your stepdaughter? I mean my Mummy is dead" Mia says with fake sweetness and blatant sarcasm "And well my daddy is in prison, rotting away forever. Aren't you supposed to pick up the pieces and love me as your own? Oh wait, my dear dear step mummy." Mia stalks around the group ignoring Draco's shocked face as Harry and Sirius eyes never leave her "Or should I call you Aunt Cissa? Or have you not told them? Tut tut what happened to family first? Or does that not count when it's the proof that you get off on threesomes with your husband and sister at revels? And here we have proof that it wasn't even a one-time thing!" Narcissa's face was redder then Harry had even ever seen Ron get and that was saying something before she decided to land the fatal blow. "Or is it because I would have been the legal Malfoy heir and not your precious baby boy? Take your money, your heir and your name and shove it up your pompas ass. That is if you can remove the stick for long enough!"

The silence in the crowd was deafening, but Sirius always knew how to fix that. "And that folks is the spitfire that is my daughter Hermione. I think she gets it from me personally, I'm rather hoping Delphi takes after her papa" His smirk has Remus shaking his head

"One could only hope" Remus says with a smile adjusting the miraculously still sleeping infant.

"This farce will end now!" Narcissa says with a forced calmness as she straightens her robes "Seeing as I am her closest blood relative. I will have to interject. I simply cannot risk the safety of these darling girls, they must be sent back to durmstrang at once! The situation after the war is just too volatile."

"That is where you are wrong" Remus says calmly "Sirius is the head of the House of Black. As such we took the information to the Russian ministry and once they had proof he was pardoned the adoption went through smooth as silk. It's a blood adoption, they are both our daughters and the heirs of the House of Black."

"Their father is a Malfoy, as his wife"

Narcissa is quickly interrupted as Draco steps up "As his wife you have no power. I am the head of the house Malfoy and as such I see no problem with" Stopping to take a deep breathe "My sisters getting the family they deserve." He takes a step towards Mia and Smiles "after all, I would say it's an upgrade from the one I'm stuck with?'

The whistle of the train brings them back to reality. The rest of the passengers rushing their goodbyes. Draco calmly turns and without a word to his mother boards the train. Harry can clearly see the nervousness radiating off of Mia. Her mask is slowly chipping away. He watches her take in a deep shaky breath before looking up at Sirius with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "I've changed my mind" She whispers "Viktor offered to let me use his tutor instead of coming here. It's too much, they are all staring and I haven't been apart from Delphi since she was a week old." Harry felt like he was interrupting a moment as he watched Sirius pull her into a tight hug and whisper into her hair while Remus rubbed small circles on her back. Mia stepped away for pulling the baby from Remus's arms and holding her tight. Harry moves uncomfortably from foot to foot until Sirius catches his eye.

"Mia, would you like to share a cabin with us? I can introduce you to anyone you want to meet, or make sure no one bothers you." Shakily she nods kissing her sister softly before handing her to Remus. "Plus I have this mirror, Sirius has the other one. You could use it to talk to him and your sister anytime you want." He says with a smile ushering her to walk with him. She nods lightly taking one last look at her new family before stepping onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- And on to chapter 2! Winter break means no school for a month! Which means plenty of updates!

Remember I own nothing, nor do I have a beta. Happy Holidays all and reviews are love!

With one hand on her lower back, Harry leads her to the farthest car on the train. He isn't immune to the stares and whispers he knows that for once aren't directed at him. He watches the mask go back up, her features blank the picture of pure blood ambivalence. He had seen that look before, after all he had gone to school with her brother and that mask was very clearly a Malfoy staple. Before he gets a chance to open the door Draco is standing before them. "I managed to find an empty car back here. She doesn't need the masses descending quite yet." The shock on her face is evident as Harry smiles at Draco.

"He was under order protection for a year before the war ended. He testified against his father in exchange for protection from him. He isn't that big of a git." Harry says with a smirk

"Quit giving away all of my secrets Potter" Draco teases "Seriously I have to go find Red before she assumes I'm doing something nefarious and attempts castration."

The car is silent as she simply stares out the window at the countryside giving Harry a change to take her in without her noticing. Her long black hair falls in perfect curls landing at the small of her back. She is small yet exudes power and beauty and her eyes, without the mask she keeps up her eyes hold intense emotion that he couldn't describe. She clearly is of Black lineage, but you can see the Malfoy as well.

"You know it's rude to stare" She says without looking back, catching him off-guard. "You don't have to babysit me, I know you and Draco both have charmed the door but I have heard multiple people looking for you out there. Don't let me keep you from your friends"

"My actual friends know they will see me at school, they can wait a few hours." He gives her a lopsided grin "So tell me about Durmstrang, I didn't realize you knew Viktor."

"He has been my best friend since we were 11. I taught him English and he taught me to fly. I taught him how to blind a dragon during a floo call and he told me all about death eaters and the Great Harry Potter. Anything else?"

"I thought Durmstrang was all male?"

"Guardianship of me was signed over to Karkaroff and governing board of the school when I was three. It's really all I know. I was an exception to all the rules. It's what happens when enough gold changes hands and you have an unwanted child in your house."

"Wait, you lived with the Malfoys?" Harry says shocked after Narcissa's outburst

"Indeed, I had an entire wing all to myself. No one is stupid enough to let Bellatrix raise a child." She laughs darkly "And Lucius always wanted a girl. After all not only was I his girl, I was his heir by twelve whole hours. Narcissa hates me though. She could never have more than Draco, and the minute Bellatrix went to Azkaban she convinced Lucius to send me away. So I went to Durmstrang alone at 3, and they went and pulled the same thing with Delphi, only lo and behold I was already there so they didn't have to fucking wait! Anything else you need to know Potter?" The rage in her rant reminds him to Sirius as the magic sparks through her curls the infamous Black temper getting the best of her.

"No, just getting to know you is all" He says smiling at her ignoring the flare of temper, internally thankful that Remus had taught him what to do when Sirius got this mad.

The hours pass by, him focusing on his book and he ignoring his existence until the door slides open with Draco and Ginny stepping inside. Before Mia has a chance to assess the situation Ginny is in front of her "Ginny Weasley" She says holding out her hand. Mia looks up and Ginny's eyes widen "Fuck my life you look just like that crazy bitch!" She says lacking a single ounce of tact. It's as if all the oxygen has been removed from the room. No one can breathe, no one can speak they are all frozen waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Before they even know what's happening, Mia is up and leaving the car mumbling about needing to change into her robes. Keeping her face forward and ignoring the whispers around her she pushes through the groups and quickly makes her way to the bathroom. The second she is alone she falls apart. This is all too much for her, she hasn't seen any of her family since she was three, how did they just expect her to just fall into line?

Harry didn't see her again until after the sorting when he noticed she was sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. Had she even been sorted? He didn't remember seeing her, all he knew is that the rest of the house was giving her a wide berth and that was probably the way she wanted it.

September 17th rolled around and the normal quiet that Mia tried to surround herself with was clearly not on her side today. Not one, or two but five owls had filled the place before her with gifts. Ordinarily this would make her smile, but she had assumed that finding a family and getting out of Durmstrang would be so lonely. She had been sorted into Gryffindor privately just before the main sorting, but apparently the last name Black and being half Malfoy made her nothing short of a pariah.

Slowly unwrapping her gifts, she ignores the stares of the people around her. The first thing she opens is a silver locket with crest from the House of Black and the name Lupin-Black engraved above it. Inside she finds pictures of her holding Delphi as well as a photo of Sirius and Remus holding Delphi on the other. She puts it on with a smile as she unwraps the others before getting to the largest of the packages. A Nimbus Platinum XXX, her eyes widen as do those around her pretending not to pay attention. It was a prototype broom not available to anyone except a certain Bulgarian Seeker with a sponsorship contract from the Nimbus Broom Company. She quickly grabs for the note "Show them what your made of! Happy Birthday Bella Mia ~V~" A smile crosses her face as she goes to quickly get off her spot and run to her room only to be stopped by the towering figure of Corbin Dolhov.

"Happy Birthday" He says with a smirk causing a cold chill to run down Mia's spine. The scene catches not only Harry's but most of the great hall's occupant's attention. "It's a big day for you know. It's not every day the bastard adoptive daughter of a blood traitor and a filthy mutt gets to become the betrothed of the head of the House of Dolhov."

The fear is obvious in Mia's eyes and Harry jumps up and approaches the crowd. "Don't touch me" Mia growls fighting to get her wrist out of his grasp. "My parents wouldn't do such a thing!"

"No?" Corbin says mocking her "Tell that to your dear old dad. You have been promised to me since we were babies. The Dark Lord witnessed it and everything. You should be honored."

"And you should go fuck yourself" She says with hatred in her eyes. "Don't know if your miniscule inbred brain can comprehend that I am no longer a Malfoy, but the heir to the house Black."

The cocky grin is still unmoving from his face "Nothing a good lawyer can't fix right?" He says with a wink. "It will do wonders for your social status."

In the midst of the argument no one's noticed that Draco has left the Slytherin table and is standing behind Corbin. "Well considering your lawyer would have to consult with the head of the Malfoy Family well then let's save them a trip. Hermione Lupin-Black has no marriage contract agreed upon by my family and you will do well to remember that."

"You blood traitors just don't understand how this works do you?" Corbin sneers

"What I understand is that Lucius Malfoy was stripped of his role as head of the family by the courts meaning all contracts under his name are null in void unless agreed upon by the new head of the family. Which happens to be me." Draco looks Mia in the eye and takes a deep breath "As not only the head of the family, but the brother of Hermione Lupin-Black I'm going to have to agree with my sister and tell you that you can go fuck yourself." With that he winks at her and strolls away as if nothing happened leaving the crowd to dispurse and Harry taking a closer look at the girl in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Mia." He says quietly stopping her from leaving the hall "Ignore Dolhov, everyone else does. His older brother was a death eater and cost the family everything. A bit of a pathetic attempt don't you think?" He says with a lopsided smirk

"Why are you even talking to me?" She says bluntly "You don't have to pretend I exist to make sure I give a good report to my parents. "And with that she is gone.

Gripping tightly to her broom Mia takes the stairs quickly to get to her common room. After all she really could use a good fly to deal with the stress of the day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so the common room was empty. Sighing in relief she runs up to her dorm room only to discover her belongings destroyed on what was left of her bed. Her books and bag burning on the floor and her roommates including Ginny Weasley sitting in their beds acting like nothing is wrong.

Mia being stunned would be putting it lightly. Her eyes are taking in the destruction; her things are a lost cause. "We thought they looked better this way, don't you?" Lavender says with a smirk walking over to Ginny

"You're not one of us, you could never be one of us. Just do yourself a favor and go back to where you came from. Or better yet do us all a favor and Avada yourself!" Ginny says with a smirk following Mia as she leaves the dorm heading back towards the common room. The minute she is off the stairs and in the main common room Ginny yells "Cruico!" causing Mia to hit the floor "Just thought we should give you a taste of mommy's medicine since she was so nice in using it on us!" She feels two others join in until everything goes black.


End file.
